¿La mejor mamá?
by Clio Salome
Summary: Reflexiones y recuerdos de un hijo sobre su peculiar familia en el día de las madres. ¿Cómo lo celebras cuando no hay una mami? SasuNaru (No mpreg)


N/A: Ya sé que estoy atrasada, pero no pude terminarlo antes. Un fic del día de las madres un tanto diferente.  
Yo soy una de las primeras que defiende la labor de una madre, pero mi intención es dar una perspectiva desde una familia NO tradicional, no pretendo ofender a nadie  
Advertencias: Au, OoC, miel, cursilería y demás cosas con azúcar. La narración es un poco diferente, pues es una especie de recuerdo sin ser flash back, espero sea comprensible,  
Personajes de una tal Kishimoto.

¿La mejor mamá?

Con pereza se estiró y poco a poco abrió sus ojos, se los talló y fijó sus irises violetas en el reloj digital de al lado de su cama

-7:50 a.m. aún es temprano, podría dormir un poco más- sus ojos se fijaron en la fecha que marcaba -11 de mayo, día de las madres- susurró. Se tumbó sobre su espalda dirigiendo su mirada al techo.

Para él, Uchiha Kaito a sus doce años este día era un poco complicado, pues no tenía mamá por lo que era un le era un poco difícil la fecha debido a que al día siguiente todos en la escuela comentarían que les habían regalado a sus progenitoras y el no tendría que responder ya que contaba con dos papás:

Uchiha Sasuke, alto de piel blanca y cabello negro; era un prominente abogado, frío y despiadado en sus casos pero justo al momento de decidir ayudar a alguien; la primera vez que lo vio se asustó de su firme mirada pero con el tiempo descubrió que debajo de usa dura coraza se hallaba un hombre cálido y amoroso que lo llenaba de mimos, él era su padre.

Uzumaki Naruto era completamente opuesto tanto en personalidad como en físico, era amable y cálido además de que desprendía un aire de inocencia propia del más tierno niño lo que se demostraba en sus gestos y en sus impresionantes ojos azules que hacían juego con su cabello rubio y pies tostada; más sorprendente resultaba su profesión, pues era tatuador profesional, este era su papá.

Se conocieron en la escuela con un sentimiento de antipatía mutuo que se transformó en una bizarra amistad, con el tiempo sus sentimientos se intensificaron y para el instituto ya eran pareja; Se casaron en las vacaciones antes de comenzar la universidad por parte del moreno mientras que el rubio aprendería las artes de los tatuajes. Con mucho trabajo ambos se establecieron en sus ámbitos profesionales, ahora Sasuke tenía su propio buffet de abogados y Naruto era propietario de un elegante estudio de diseño en una de las zonas más exclusivas de la ciudad; con la seguridad de un matrimonio de años y la solvencia económica suficiente, decidieron que era el momento de completar su familia con un hijo, no fue necesario pensarlo mucho para iniciar los trámites de adopción.

Con las primeras fases aprobadas, llegó el momento de decidir sobre el niño que querían por lo que un sábado fueron al orfanato local, una trabajadora social los guiaba por el edificio mientras les preguntaba sobre el infante que querían, Sasuke se encargaba de responder mientras Naruto observaba las instalaciones.

El rubio se detuvo para amarrarse una de sus agujetas llamándole la atención unos gemidos lastimeros, giró su cabeza encontrándose con un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños que venía llorando con las rodillas raspadas, rápidamente se acercó a él y lo tomó en brazos; poco después el infante se calmó y observó a Naruto con sus grandes ojos violetas, el corazón del rubio latió como el día que conoció a Sasuke, por su parte el azabache miró la escena y con eso tomó su decisión, dos meses después firmaron los papeles correspondientes en medio de una gran felicidad.

-y de eso han pasado ocho años- comentó en un suspiro.

Con Naruto se había encariñado al instante, a su lado se sentía querido pero con Sasuke las cosas fueron un poco más difíciles pues su serio rostro lo asustaba un poco, fue una noche de tormenta en la que el ojiazul estaba fuera que la barrera se rompió. Un fuerte trueno lo despertó, miro por la ventana y otro rayo iluminó su habitación asustándolo, se cubrió con su sabana pero el ruido lo ponía demasiado nervioso.

Intentaba conciliar el sueño sin éxito cuando una mano lo sujetó, poco a poco descubrió su rostro

-¿estás bien?- le preguntó

-s…sí- respondió tartamudeando, eso un rayo lo sobresalto haciendo que se aferrara al adulto

-tranquilo yo te cuido- intentaba calmarlo

Con cuidado alzó al castaño y lo llevó a su habitación, se metieron a la cama acomodando al pequeño en sus brazos

-vamos a dormir ¿sí? No pasa nada- con un poco de duda Kaito se acomodó y al poco tiempo el sueño lo venció en esos brazos que lo hacían sentirse protegido.

A la mañana siguiente que jugaran con sus cabellos suavemente lo despertó encontrándose con unos ojos negros fijos en él

-¿dormiste bien?- cuestionó el mayor, el ojivioleta asintió –bien- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa -¿quieres desayunar fuera?-

-¡sí!- respondió emocionado

El Uchiha menor aún recordaba con cariño ese día

-jeje, y no fue la última vez que dormimos juntos- recordó con una risita

Era una noche cualquiera de septiembre, el niño de la casa ya tenía seis años y se hallaba durmiendo, sigilosamente la puerta se abrió dando acceso a su habitación, el recién llegado se sentó al borde de la cama y lo sacudió un poco

-¿padre?- preguntó adormilado -¿pasa algo?-

El moreno dio un suspiro –tu papi me saco del cuarto-

-ah, ¿por eso a veces duermes en el sillón?- muchas veces había visto al moreno amanecer en la sala

-sí, pero hoy estoy demasiado cansado para dormir ahí. ¿Me prestas un lado de tu cama?-

El niño no le vio ningún inconveniente, bajo las mantas se deslizó a la orilla contraria y se fijó en el reloj, eran las 12:27 de la noche, en realidad no era muy tarde pero para un pequeño que se dormía a más tardar a las 9:00 sí. Sintió como la cama se hundía ante el peso del azabache mientras él se acomodaba boca abajo

-ven aquí- dijo para tomar al menor y acercarlo a su cuerpo, el niño se acomodo en el pecho de su padre y concilió el sueño

A la mañana siguiente, el infante sintió que su cuerpo era movido soltando un pequeño gruñido de disgusto, inmediatamente fue acomodado entre otros brazos continuando con su descanso.

-Kaito despierta- lo llamaron suavemente –abre tus ojos pequeño-

-mmm- poco a poco alzó sus parpados y se vio apresado por los brazos de su rubio papá

-Buenos días- le sonrío

-¿y padre? Recuerdo que durmió aquí- su papi soltó una fresca risa y señalo con su cabeza el otro lado de la cama, aún en el agarre se giró sobre si mismo encontrándose con el ceño fruncido del moreno

-me sacaste de la habitación ¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió enojado

-vine a dormir con mi hijo, puedes irte si quieres- respondió burlesco mientras apretaba contra sí al niño

-te recuerdo que también es mi hijo- rebatió intentando liberar al castaño de los brazos tostados

-pero me quiere más a mí- retó

-¡eso no es cierto!- contraatacó

Los adultos empezaron a zarandear al infante, él cual no tenía idea de que pasaba pues pese a que sus padres estaban discutiendo la atmosfera no se sentía pesada, sino divertida y más porque le hacían cosquillas, en un inesperado movimiento el Uzumaki pateó al Uchiha haciendo que callera de la cama y soltara un gemido de dolor al impactarse contra el suelo. Seguidamente tomó a Kaito en sus brazos y bajaron a la cocina a iniciar el día, no sin antes patear de nueva cuenta la moreno que seguía en el piso, sería un bonito domingo familiar; de hecho lo fue pues para cuando terminaba su leche con chocolate sus papis ya se estaban besando.

-y valla que tienen peleas tontas- no pudo reprimir la risa, ya que en todos esos años muchas veces había tenido que darle refugio a su padre pero por más que pasaba el tiempo seguía arropándolo en sus brazos como niño pequeño, el no se quejaba. No podía evitar pensar lo ridículo que era que sus padres discutieran y sacaran a uno del cuarto, pues el rubio algunas veces también había terminado con él, por sus actividades en la noche ¡si discutían porque película ver o porque si la luz estaba encendida y el otro quería dormir!

Sabía que a muchas personas les incomodaba el tipo de relación que tenían sus padres, todavía había demasiados prejuicios sobre las relaciones homosexuales, las atacaban o aborrecían sin comprender que era otro tipo de amor, igual de sólido que las relaciones heterosexuales; había aprendido a ignorar lo que opinaran de ellos pues eran felices, de hecho el único problema realmente serio que había tenido fue en la escuela cuando tenía nueve.

Unos niños habían comenzado a fastidiarlo por la relación de sus padres pero simplemente los ignoraba, cosa que molestaba más a los agresores, así que un día lo empujaron a la hora del almuerzo haciendo que su toda su comida se cayera al piso así que enojado se arrojó contra el líder de la pandillita y comenzaron los golpes; los profesores los detuvieron y terminaron en la dirección.

En una gran discusión entre padres terminó la pelea, desafortunadamente el argumento de que la familia Uchiha era mal ejemplo para los niños y de que Kaito incomodaba a sus compañeros fue la gota que derramo el vaso para el orgulloso moreno que no permitía a nadie insultar de su familia, enfurecido calló hasta el director; por fortuna el curso escolar estaba por terminar y en septiembre inició en otra escuela siendo en la que permanecía.

Le gustaba la rutina que habían inquirido desde hacía un par de años, por la mañana escuela y sus padres al trabajo, a la salida su papi Naruto iba a buscarlo e iban al estudio en donde hacía su tarea hasta las 5:30 p.m. cuando iniciaban sus prácticas de natación finalizando a las 7:00 p.m. en donde papá Sasuke lo esperaba y se dirigían a casa donde el rubio los recibía con una sonrisa y la cena en la estufa, cenaban juntos y si tenía duda con algún deber escolar le preguntaba a los mayores de lo contrario o hasta terminar podía ver televisión hasta las 9:30 p.m. que era hora de alistarse para dormir, al menos en días de escuela.

Los fines de semana eran diferentes, los dos padres trabajaban hasta el medio día pues ambos atendían a personas que no podían en otro horario reuniéndose en algún sitio a almorzar, en ese periodo se quedaba con una niñera pero tenía la esperanza de que pronto ya no la necesitara. Las tardes eran libres y generalmente iban a un centro comercial o al cine y también cenaban fuera. Los domingos dormían hasta un poco más tarde, ese día surtían la despensa y pasaban por un museo o exposición temporal regresando para la tarde a su hogar, algunas veces visitaban a sus abuelos Minato y Kushina, lo más divertido era ver a su querida abuelita intentando golpear a su padre, ya no le sorprendía porqué el matrimonio Uchiha-Uzumaki tenía esa relación.

Fue en esa época de ajusten en su vida, a la edad de diez años, que comenzó a ser consciente de la relevancia de algunos días en especial como lo eran el día del padre y de la madre, en el primero no había gran problema, les daba un regalo a cada uno y ese día ninguno hacía nada, se la pasaban todo el día fuera; el problema radicaba con la segunda fecha, tenían la costumbre de ir donde sus abuelos y los regalos que hacía en la escuela por el día se los daba a la pelirroja, la quería mucho pero sin saber porque no se sentía completamente satisfecho.

En sus primeros años de vida ese día paso completamente desapercibido, ¿Quién celebraría el día de las madres en un orfanato? Nadie; cuando fue adoptado no sabía lo que era una familia así que rápidamente se acostumbro a tener padres, al iniciar la escuela notó como los demás niños tenían una familia diferente, fue cuando le explicaron que era una mamá y porqué él no tenía una, comprendió que eso no era motivo para sentirse triste, sin embargo las explicaciones no fueron suficiente cuando hace dos años en la escuela le pidieran una foto de su familia y otra de su mamá para el regalo, no supo qué hacer y cuando le dijo a la maestra le excusó del proyecto sin saber que dejaba un sentimiento de malestar en el menor, nunca le comentó a sus padres, todo ese día se la paso con una sonrisa forzada.

El año pasado no hubo celebración alguna en su familia, él estaba en el hospital. Sacó su brazo izquierdo de las sabanas y observó la cicatriz de casi 15 centímetros que adornaba su extremidad, por más que quisiera nunca olvidaría el día del accidente y los difíciles meses que le siguieron.

Era un domingo normal de principios de mayo, Naruto había ido al tatto world festival en Berlín, Alemania así que solo estaban Sasuke y él, el moreno tenía boletos para un partido de beisbol ese día; ya de regreso a casa se detuvieron en un pequeño supermercado

-voy por algo de beber ¿vienes?- preguntó el moreno

-te espero-

-de acuerdo- dijo no muy convencido -¿quieres algo?-

-unos dulces-

-¿vas a seguir comiendo?- el niño se rió, pues su padre se refería a que le había comprado una salchicha en el partido y otra para sí, pero cuando un colega lo saludó el niño se comió ambas

-por favor- canturreó –y sin almendras esta vez-

-¡además!- fingió enojo, el menor hizo un puchero como los de su papa rubio –ya vuelvo- anunció para despeinar sus cabellos y salir del auto

Ya sólo revisaba su celular y las fotos que su padre subía del evento, en una de ellas observó una camiseta que le gustó escribiéndole que se la comprará; unos minutos después recibió la respuesta de que ya la tenía, tecleó un gracias pero antes de enviarlo por instinto volteó a su izquierda y notó como un auto descontrolado se dirigía a gran velocidad hace él, no pudo hacer más que intentar cubrirse con sus brazos cuando el impacto llegó, fueron unos largos minutos en que todo su cuerpo fue golpeado, cuando se detuvo vio a su papa acercarse y perdió el conocimiento.

Sasuke estaba por pagar su botella de agua junto los dulces de su hijo cuando un auto ingreso al estacionamiento, en cámara lento fue testigo de cómo golpeó su auto y lo arrestó hasta impactarlo en la pared, soltó los productos impresionado

-¡KAITO!- gritó antes de salir corriendo hasta el accidente, consternado observó a su hijo ensangrentado y como cerró sus ojos.

Completamente desesperado intentaba pensar cómo sacar al niño de vehículo pero no se le ocurría nada, escuchó como una mujer llamaba a la ambulancia y un señor a la policía, unos adolescentes se subieron al cofre y con una llave de cruz rompieron el parabrisas, con cuidado uno de los jóvenes cargo a al castaño y se lo pasó a otro para recostarlo en el piso, algún vecino había puesto una manta, la mujer que llamó a los servicios de emergencia se acercó

-con cuidado, no sabemos qué heridas puede tener- acomodó al infante –déjenlo respirar- un varón le paso lo que parecía un maletín medico –Me llamó Haruno Sakura, soy doctora y la ambulancia ya viene, no se preocupe- le dijo el moreno que con paso vacilante se acercó

-¿Cómo esta?- preguntó con miedo

-su respiración es normal y sus heridas no son tan graves pero puede haber internas- se escucharon las sirenas de los vehículos de auxilio, dos minutos después acomodaban al menor en una camilla para el traslado

-se recuperará, los niños son muy fuertes- lo animó la doctora

-Muchas gracias- dijo sinceramente

-De nada- la pelirrosa se acercó a los paramédicos y dio unas cuantas instrucciones –es hora de que se vayan, tal vez deba avisarle a sus familiares –el moreno sintió e ingresó a la ambulancia

Ya en el vehículo al niño le tomaron los signos vitales, le pusieron suero para después iniciar a limpiar sus heridas, ya más calmado el azabache busco su móvil entre sus bolsillos, marcó

-Minato escucha chocaron mi auto con Kaito dentro, estamos yendo al hospital. Por favor encárgate de los trámites estábamos entre la tercera avenida y camino imperial- escuchó una respuesta –gracias, te espero en el hospital-

Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, un gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios, no reconoció donde estaba hasta que su vista se poco un las cuencas negras de su padre, éste le sonrió para acercarse

-¿Cómo estas mi niño?-

-¡me duele todo!- confesó, sus ojos empezaban a arder - ¿qué paso?-

-un conductor ebrio, ya está en manos de las autoridades- notó los ojos violetas aguarse y dejar escapar unas lagrimas –eres muy fuerte, no tienes nada grave solo golpes y cortadas- lo consoló

-¡me duele mucho mi brazo!- se quejó, el moreno suspiró

-por el impacto dos de tus huesos, el cúbito y el radio, se fracturaron en tres partes. Ya te operaron, te repondrás en poco tiempo-

-¿Cuánto ha pasado?-

-dos días, te mantenían sedado por el dolor-

-¿papi lo sabe?-

-le llamé apenas llegamos al hospital, se alteró mucho ya debe estar en camino-

-el tatoo aun no termina-

-eso es lo que menos le importa, él solo quiere estar contigo; estaba al otro lado del mundo por eso no ha podido llegar. Tus abuelitos también vinieron a verte, están muy preocupados por ti-

El castaño intentó moverse un poco pero sintió como si le clavaran cientos de agujas en todo su cuerpo

-¡duele!- se quejo a punto de llorar

-tranquilo, ya sé que duele pero pasará ¿sí? Ahora duerme tienes que descansar- tiernamente pasaba sus blancos y largos dedos por los cabellos cafés arrullando a su hijo, cuando finalmente se durmió fue por un café a una máquina expendedora, regresó y tomó su lugar en una silla al lado del lecho donde descansaba el menor.

Abrió sus ojos, el dolor que lo recorría no lo dejaba descansar; con la poca luz que se filtraba por la ventana deslumbró a su padre durmiendo en una silla

-padre…padre- lo llamó con vos lastimera, Sasuke inmediatamente abrió los ojos -no puedo dormir- se quejó

- llamaré a una enfermera- salió por unos momentos –vendrá un doctor, no tarda-

Permanecieron en silencio, unos pasos rápidos y la puerta se azotó permitiendo el ingreso a una persona muy diferente al doctor que esperaban

-¡PAPI!- exclamó lo más feliz que podía el menor

-¡MI NIÑO!- corrió para abrazarlo sin hacerle daño, el castaño lloraba mientras que al rubio se le escapaban unas cuantas lágrimas

El azabache notó el vestuario del recién llegado, todavía vestía los pantalones de cuero y una camisa negra con decorados de estoperoles, lo más seguro es que también portara sus originales aretes, era la ropa que utilizaba en eventos de talla internacional para darse un toque un poco más rebelde, él estar así reflejaba que literalmente había corrido hacia el aeropuerto.

-tranquilo, el peligro ya paso- intentaba calmar a ambos

-Sasuke, asegúrate de que el maldito pise la cárcel-

-tú padre se está encargando-

-Buenas noches- los interrumpió desde la puerta una mujer – soy la doctora Senju Tsunade, estoy encargada del paciente Uchiha Kaito-

-Buenas noches soy Uchiha Sasuke uno de los padres de Kaito, él es Uzumaki Naruto su otro padre- se presentó extendiendo su mano

La doctora correspondió –no creo que sea necesario preguntar cómo te sientes, pero tenías que despertar para comprobar que no hubiera daños- se acercó al infante, hizo unas pruebas y preguntas rápidas, dejó al niño con un termómetro en la boca

-no parece haber daños cerebrales, eso es bueno. Su cuerpo se recuperará, pero lo más probable es que su brazo necesite rehabilitación. Será un proceso un poco largo pero al final no quedarán secuelas- finalizó para observar el instrumento de medición –no hay fiebre. Bien, ahora te administraré un sedante, tomarás medicamentos para el dolor pero no en exceso, no quiero que tu cuerpo se haga dependiente, en unos días ya estarás caminando- seguidamente extrajo de su bata una jeringa y una ampolleta, lleno el dispositivo y por el catéter del suelo colocó la sustancia, minutos después el ojivioleta ya dormía; la Senju dio unas recomendaciones a los padres y se retiró. El matrimonio se acomodó en el pequeño sillón de la habitación y siguieron a su hijo al mundo de los sueños.

Pasó dos semanas en el hospital, en ese tiempo nunca se quedó solo pues sus padres se quedaban todo el día con él, al menos uno mientras el otro dormía un poco y se bañaba, también sus abuelos lo visitaban casi a diario y su tío Itachi, que era biólogo y se encontraba en una expedición en alguna parte de la sabana africana, le mando un peluche de tigre como disculpa por no poder ir pero desándale que se recuperará.

Cuando fue dado de alta del hospital todavía tenía moretones y cortadas, pero en su casa su papi se encargaba de cambiar gazas y poner pomadas. El azabache fue el que primero regresó a su trabajo, realmente no quería pero tenía asuntos importantes que atender, por su parte Naruto se quedaba en casa con el niño, sus empleados se encargaban del negocio y cuando era indispensable su presencia, el matrimonio Namikaze lo cuidaba, así fue el mes en que terminó de recuperarse.

Fue a mediados de julio en que el yeso que cubría su brazo fue retirado, se asusto al observar la larga cicatriz que adornaba su extremidad, así como lo delgada que estaba; dos días después inició la rehabilitación, ese periodo de su vida fue el peor, sufrió demasiado para que su brazo quedará como antes, los ejercicios le dolían y terminaba llorando, su papi siempre iba con él y le daba ánimos para después consolarlo, de las sesiones terminaba agotado y unas veces tuvieron que administrarle algo para el dolor; ya en casa el rubio le daba masajes y lo felicitaba por su trabajo, durante ese lapso Sasuke todos y cada uno de los días le llevaba algún detalle como premio por su esfuerzo, sobre todo los días que con lagrimas rogaba por no ir; pocas veces lo acompañó el moreno ya que le partía el corazón ver sufrir a su hijo, en ese aspecto Naruto era más fuerte que él.

Algo que se hizo común en Kaito fueron las pesadillas relacionadas con el accidente así como con las consecuencias, despertaba en las noches demasiado alterado sujetaba a su tigre de peluche y se iba a la habitación de los mayores a dormir en medio de ellos, nunca le negaron unos brazos en los cuales refugiarse y antes de rendirse al cansancio pedía que todo terminará.

El ocho de octubre, unos días antes del cumpleaños de su papi rubio fue dado oficialmente de alta, estaba completamente recuperado y ese día finalizó la situación mas dura que habían enfrentado como familia.

Se fijo nuevamente en el reloj -8:43 a.m. creo que es hora de despertar a mis papás- decidió sin convencerse, recorrió el corto camino a la habitación paterna y se encontró con la puerta abierta, observó el interior

-¡Feliz día de las madres dobe!- exclamó el azabache entregándole una flor

-No empieces teme- se quejó –cada año es lo mismo, ya te dije que no soy mujer por lo que no puedo ser "mamá"-

-ya sé Naruto, pero tú eres el que cuida y mantiene unida a esta familia, por eso aunque no seas mujer, además del título de papi te mereces el de mamá-

-eres un cursi- exclamó sonrojado el Uzumaki, aceptó la flor y beso los delgados labios que adoraba

El castaño observó toda la escena y una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, a paso rápido regreso a su habitación para sacer de uno de los cajones de su escritorio una caja de madera, el barnizado hacía que se viera brillante, tenía decorados de espirales en dorado en el contorno inferior y en la tapa el dibujo de un zorrito; la abrió revelando las galletas que tenía en su interior, tenían forma de _naruto_ y tazones de ramen.

La caja la había hecho él en la escuela y las galletas se las encargó a una compañera, su sonrisa aumento al recodar la primera vez que el rubio lo cargó, las mañanas en que lo levantaba para ir a la escuela, las veces que lo baño, cuando se enfermó y lo cuido, las buenas noches diarias, las felicitaciones por algún premio, todo eso y más…prácticamente toda su vida.

Corrió hacia la otra habitación, se paró al lado el rubio y detrás de su espalda saco la caja

-la hice para ti, es mi regalo- el rubio lo recibió sorprendido, alzó la cubierta descubriendo un "te quiero mucho" escrito bajo la tapa. Emocionado atrajo al castaño hacia él y se dejo caer en la cama en un abrazo

-muchas gracias mi niño- decía mientras lo apretujaba más hacia su cuerpo

-de nada papi- correspondía al contacto

-¡hey! ¿Y para mí no hay abrazó?- se quejó el moreno que estaba siendo ignorado

-calla teme, este es un momento entre nosotros-

Con una sonrisa el azabache observaba a las personas que más amaba en este mundo fundidos en un abrazo, porque después de todo, sin ser mujer, en su familia Naruto era la mejor mamá.

**FIN**

Notas:

1. En Japón el día de las madres se conmemora el segundo domingo de mayo  
2. Hombre del mar

¿A alguien le dio un infarto?

Como mencione arriba, no pretendo infravalorar el papel de nadie, y mucho menos el de una madre, pero quería abordar el tema desde otra forma así como un pequeño reconocimiento a las parejas homosexuales que en contra de todos los prejuicios de la sociedad buscan crear una familia.

También, así como hay madres que son mamá y papá, igual existen los padres que son papá y mamá, un reconocimiento a ellos.

Creo que es todo. Gracias por leer ¿comentarios?


End file.
